La Menage A Trois Parfait (Dante x Lady x Trish)
by Etherealpandas
Summary: A Dante x lady x trish smut. Rated m for mild bad language and explicit sexual content. Hope you all enjoy! Please review and criticise so I know how to improve.


Trish gazed at Dante's cool blue eyes from across the desk, as she simultaneously studied her hand of cards. His poker face was good, but not as good as hers. Nor was his ability to second-guess her she thought, as she made her play and passed her turn to Lady. Lady conversely played far more cautiously. She was determined not to make Dante's debt any softer, and so she folded. Finally, Dante's turn came around. It came to a showdown between Dante and Trish, which, unsurprisingly, Trish won.

"Damn it" Dante swore

"That's just the way the game goes" Trish responded, jovially.

"Now pay up both of you"

Lady begrudgingly handed over the due $50, pausing to comment

"Are we really playing another round?"

before Trish could answer her question, Dante commented

"Hate to break it to you Trish, but I'm still as broke as always. I don't exactly have the cash to hand right now. I'll pay you in a week - how's that sound?"

"Well if Dante's broke ass cant even pay me for that round, no"

"Hey come on, I said I'll pay you in a week" Dante retorted.

"Not really good enough" Trish responded, shuffling the cards and returning them to their pack as she did so.

"What else can we play then?" Dante asked reproachfully.

Lady gazed around the room briefly, before seeing an empty bottle of beer sat next to a pile of forlorn pizza boxes.

"Spin the bottle?' Lady asked, jokingly.

"well why the hell not" Dante said, also half-joking in his tone. In his heart however, he was desperate to kiss both the gorgeous demoness and the divine girl, and begged the God in whom he did not believe to indulge him.

"let's" Trish said, no hint of comedy in her voice.

Dante and Lady both looked at her as though she had lost her mind, Dante in desperate hope, Lady in utter shock.

"wait, really?" Lady asked "I was only joking"

"I know" Trish said "But the hell else are we going to do"

"alright then" Lady replied.

Dante had been too lost in the perfectness of the moment to respond, but suddenly realised how obvious his lack of a response would be to the two.

"urm… yeah okay, I'm game" Dante responded, desperate to keep the ecstasy out of his voice.

Lady reached over the table, giving Dante a brief flash of her full breasts encased in a white bra as she did so, her shirt hanging downwards as she reached for the beer bottle. Deft fingers grabbed it, and returned the object to the centre of the three.

"I'll go first" Trish said, as her own fingers carefully span the bottle. It landed nearly squarely on Lady, who blushed a little as it did so.

"I guess it's you and me, Trish" Lady said, trying to keep the hint of embarrassment out of her voice at the prospect of kissing a girl for the first time.

"that it is" Trish replied, as she stood up and moved closer to Lady. She pulled the chair over with her, and sat down once more before putting her hand around Lady's face. Trish half pulled inwards and half extended her graceful neck to meet Lady in the middle for a deep kiss. Lady merely played with Trish's lower lip a little at first, but Trish was determined to make this a proper kiss. If you were going to play a game, you might as well play it to the full, she thought. Her tongue darted into Lady's mouth, who at first recoiled a little but was suddenly consumed by the wonderful taste of the demoness. Lady now let herself go more fully, and had her own tongue enter Trish's mouth, pleasing Trish greatly. Both mouthes tasted divine alone, yet together they were pure, unadulterated heaven.

Dante sat in his chair, entirely mesmerised by their kiss, his cock growing harder and harder by the second. When it had reached its full 9 inches, Dante unbuckled his trousers, and pulled them down, to let it splay out up to his stomach. He had realised by this point that this was going to be far more than a game of spin the bottle. Trish's demonic reflexes had detected the movement of surface, and she instantly knew what Dante had done. She put her free hand under the table, and began to stroke Dante' huge cock, much to his surprise and delight. He used his left hand to guide Trish's, whilst his right took the beer bottle that had outlived its usefulness and threw it across the room, smashing into the battered sofa. This caused Lady to break from the kiss, and view Dante's cock being massaged by Trish.

"It's huge" She said, a tinge of fear woven into her light voice.

"I'll be gentle" Dante said sincerely as he pulled Lady in for a kiss from across the table. As he did so, he used his right hand to unbutton Lady's top, and when he came to the last button Lady broke from the kiss once again to pull the top off over her head. She used this free moment to undo her bra as well, which fell to the floor lightly exposing her full, gorgeous breasts. Trish had undone her own piece by this point, and her breats too were now on show. Dante gazed at both pairs of beautiful tits, as he pulled Trish between the two of them now to involve her in the love-making. Trish gladly obliged, and continued to stroke Dante's cock as she turned to kiss Lady's breasts. She used her left hand to pleasure Lady's left nipple, rubbing it to make it stand erect, as her mouth concentrated on the right one. Trish made smooth circles with her tongue around Lady's tit, causing both nipples now to stand. Dante now massaged Trish's shoulders using both hands, and carefully licked her left ear as he did so. This made Trish take her mouth away from Lady's breasts, and turn to kiss Dante once more. As she did so, Lady undid her short skirt and removed her crimson panties, and began to rub her clitoris over Dante and Trish's kiss. When Dante looked to his right to see her, he stopped kissing Trish, who bit his lip in a playful plea for more, and moved to Lady.

"I'm going down on that gorgeous pussy"

he said, as his mouth made its way to Lady's labia. She needed not respond, as Dante instantly started licking at her vagina. Trish simultaneously learnt over Lady, who licked at Trish's breasts as she did so, to rub Lady's clitoris for her. Using her now free hands, Lady pushed Dante's head deeper into her vagina with her left hand as she put her right hand on Trish's face, to pull her downwards for a kiss. As they did this, Trish removed her tight black jeans using her free hand, and quickly removed her white silk panties to become fully naked. Lady was beginning to moan in ecstasy at this point, and after another minute of kissing and tonguing, as well as seeing Trish's perfect pussy, she was ready to cum. Dante detected this however, and instantly stopped pleasuring her vagina, stating,

"not yet" as he did so.

"It's your turn now Trish" Dante said as he used his muscular hands to lift Trish and put her onto the tattered sofa. Lady, fully naked and still panting, followed them, and assumed Trish's original position over her, rubbing her clitoris as she did so. Dante now went down on Trish, and licked at her vagina for minutes on end. Trish yelped

"that's it" with each glorious stroke of dante's tongue, before Dante used his tongue to penetrate Trish. She screamed slightly as he began to do this, Lady pulling her in for a deep kiss to quell her slight pain. Once Dante had finished pleasuring Trish, he stood up once more and sat down on the couch, his massive cock springing upwards as he did so.

"You first?" Lady asked of Trish, sure that the demoness would take such a big cock better than her petite form ever could.

"Sure" Trish said, as she clambered over the sofa to sit on Dante's lap, his solid cock patting against her stomach as she did so. Dante rubbed her soaking clitoris a few times before penetrating her. With his full 9 inches in her, Trish moaned loudly as Dante quickly withdrew his cock to make sure that she could take it. Indeed she could, as she affirmed by sitting back down on it. Dante then pushed his cock in and out of her harder and faster with every stroke, pushing his head too deep into Trish's shoulder blade and sucking there. He used his teeth to pull the skin, giving her a hard hickey, affirming that fact that she was his, for all to know and see. Trish had no care for what Dante did however, she was in too much pleasure with his cock ramming her and watching Lady next to them. She was intently gazing at the two lovers whilst fingering herself as she did so, pushing her index deep into her vagina again and again, almost making herself cum in the ecstasy of watching Dante's huge cock at work. She remembered his words however, and abruptly stopped, beginning instead to massage her clitoris for the final few moments before Dante was about too to cum. He quickly withdrew his cock from Trish and let her fall back onto him as she came from the sudden movement, the solid thumping against her stomach as he did so. Trish now looked down to see his cock rising to her stomach button, and thought proudly to herself that she had done well to take such a large one, as she panted deeply having just climaxed.

"Your turn now, Lady" Dante panted as he lifted Trish off himself and led Lady by the hand onto his cock. She instead sat facing him, her firm ass just above his cock. Dante used his hands to manoeuvre her onto it, and grabbed her ass to push it downwards slowly, giving her only half his cock at first. This alone made Lady moan loudly, and Dante paused to ask

"You alright" before continuing.

"Yeah… yeah I can take it" Lady said, far more confident after seeing Trish master the cock before her. She now let herself drop fully onto Dante's cock, before wailing even louder than before as her vagina was stretched. Dante now pushed her body upwards again, slowly, before pushing it down onto him again. With each stroke, another quieter yelp escaped Lady's mouth, as her moist vagina accepted the huge cock again and again. When Dante was sure she was ready for him, he started ramming her perfect ass down onto him again with speed, as he pushed his face into her collarbone and like with Trish administered a hickey deep into her skin. As Dante and Lady made love, Trish watched intently at first, and after a minute or so sank to the floor and licked Dante's balls from under Trish's ass. This firm pressure made Dante finally ready to cum, and wanting to be entirely fair to both women, he whipped his cock out of Lady and came hard onto his abdominal muscles. Both Lady and Dante were heavily panting at this point, and as Lady stepped off of him, she came hard at the movement of surface. Trish rose up to Dante's left hand side, putting her head just under his shoulder and tracing his cum covered body with her deft fingers. Lady too snuggled up to his right hand side, instead putting her head on his pectoral muscles, and pulled Trish in for one final kiss across Dante's body. He looked down at both women, clearly having been given tremendous pleasure that night, and contemplated this happily to himself. When the two had finished kissing, they both settled down onto Dante's muscular shoulders, and the three slowly fell asleep on each other. Each had given, and been given, more pleasure then than ever before. It was, indeed, la menage a trios parfait.


End file.
